Secret Warriors
by Lily1986
Summary: There is only one person that can bring Skye home... and it's the last person they'd ever ask to help. Grant Ward returns. Warning: There are some spoilers for the most recent episode of AOS.
1. The Enemy of my Enemy is my

**A.N: I took a lot of liberties with this one. I actually wrote this last week but went back after the latest episode to add a few spoilerific details. Don't read unless you've seen episode 2.16 "Afterlife". Also, as much I as loooooove Luke Mitchell, I really dislike his role as Lincoln. I made him extra creepy in this. So if you're a fan of Lincoln or SkyeLincoln (whatever their ship name is) this is NOT for you. You've been warned. As always, please remember to review after you've read. You know that's the kind of stuff us writers thrive on. =}**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend**

Skye was missing.

Skye was missing and it was his fault.

Coulson sat in his office at the Plaground twirling his pen absentmindedly. They hadn't heard from her in days. He'd dropped her off at a secure safe house but she'd disappeared without a trace. They'd been distracted with Robert Gonzales trying to demote him as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. but after they'd been left alone; they'd tried to send word to Skye that it was safe for her to come out of hiding. She hadn't responded in days.

Fitz and Simmons were trying to track her using the Richter scale but they hadn't found her. Skye was likely next to fault lines, which was keeping them from getting an accurate reading of where she could be. That's if she was even still on their continent.

Gozales had offered to help find her if he cooperated but Coulson had declined the offer. He preferred to keep the disappearance of one of his agents in house. And he didn't trust Gonzales. They'd find her. She'll send a message out sooner or later when she could. And he knew that she had to have a good reason for disappearing like she did.

The siren blaring disrupted his train of thought. He looked up at the red siren in his office and stood just as May burst through the door of his office.

"What is-"

"It's him. He's back."

"Who?"

"Ward…" May answered. "And he's got Agent 33 and Bakshi with him."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kara asked. "They're not going to welcome you with open arms you know… They might even shoot us."

"They hate me," Ward smirked. "They'll definitely shoot at us."

"Why are we here again?" Bakshi turned toward them both. "Last time I was here, they kept me in a vault in their basement."

"That makes two of us," Ward shrugged.

"Then why are you so eager to come back here?" Bakshi asked with an eye roll.

"Because of what Kara picked up from her contacts at S.H.I.E.L.D.," Ward answered. "Skye's missing."

"The girl who shot you four times and left you for dead?"

"Bakshi…" Kara warned.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around how you still care about that wretched abomination after all she's done to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Ward had pinned him against the cement wall by his neck.

"Don't. Call. Her. That."

"Hey, Ward, come on… let him go," Kara tried to pull him off the other man. "He's an idiot. Just ignore him."

Ward took a step back and let his arms fall at his sides. "We stick to the plan." The door opening made him turn toward it. "Follow my lead…" He raised his empty hands just as May came out with her gun along with a few other agents. "No I.C.E.R.? That's cold Agent May…"

"What are you doing here?" her tone was steely.

"I came to offer our services," he shrugged nodding toward Bakshi and Kara. "We're here to help you find Skye."

"What the hell do you know about Skye?"

Ward sighed. "We know that she's missing. And that you haven't been able to find her. We can help."

"Yeah? And how's that?"

"Because Bakshi here knows how to track her down," Ward answered. "He learned a few things from Whitehall about the blue angels that fell from the sky."

May started lowering her weapon. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm only here to help," he answered. "I want to help you."

"Why?" she asked again.

"You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend… and those people Skye's with… they're not here to save the world."

Bakshi spoke up. "They're weapons. They're not here to help us. They're here to conquer us."

* * *

Skye had never felt better or more confident in her own skin. Meeting Lincoln, Gordon, Jiaying and the other Inhumans had been just what she needed. She finally felt like a piece of a puzzle that fit. They'd made her feel like she belonged, especially Lincoln. It'd been a while since she let someone in the way she'd let him in. Not since Wa-

She wasn't going to think about that. That was her past. Ward, S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra… this new place was her future.

"Hey…"

She turned to find him standing in her doorway.

"You looked deep in thought," Lincoln smiled softly. "What were you thinking about?"

Skye shrugged with a grin. "Nothing important… Are you here to take over my training for today?"

"I can if you want…"

"And you're sure they can't find me even when I use my powers?"

He shook his head. "This place is built on fault lines. Earthquakes are frequent here."

"Where is Jiaying?" she asked. "I haven't seen her around lately."

"She and Gordo had something they needed to take care of," Lincoln smiled. "They'll be back soon. Come on… I can practice with you while she's gone."

* * *

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Coulson bit out. "You haven't exactly proven to be trustworthy… and now you're just kicking back with known Hydra operatives?"

Ward rolled his eyes glancing at everyone's guns that were aimed at his chest. "For the last time, I'm not Hydra. And neither was Kara. She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent kidnapped by Bakshi and brainwashed by Whitehall."

"So why is Bakshi with you then?"

"He's been… cooperative… besides he was brainwashed by Whitehall too. Kara told me so we broke him out and broke the compulsion. He's been surprisingly useful."

"It still doesn't explain why you're here and eager to help us…"

"I'm not here for you, Coulson," Ward told him. "I'm here to help you find Skye and bring her back. She's in danger. And you need me and my team to track her. Right now, I'm betting you've got Fitzsimmons checking the Richter scale twenty four hours a day to see if there's any sign of her…"

"How did you-"

"Know about Skye?" Ward asked. "The same way everyone's found out about Skye. You put her on the goddamn index."

"It was S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol."

"It made her a target!"

"Says the man who's plotted to have her killed. Remember that?"

"I didn't shoot Skye. I didn't know what Garrett was planning. If I'd known… that wouldn't have happened." He took a deep breath. "I'm trying here. I'm willing to work with you on this one. I could have gone on my own to find her but I know you all care about her. I knew you'd be worried and it wouldn't be right to not keep you updated. There's a lot of things I've done that Skye can't forgive me for. I didn't want to add to the list."

Coulson signaled for everyone to lower their weapons before stepping closer to the young man. "And you're sure you can find her?"

"I think we already have."

"Great… how do we rescue her?"

"I go in… alone…"

"You really are a delusional son of a bitch if you think I'm letting you go alone…"

"The risks are too high and I can't keep an eye on you and watch my own back at the same time. I need to do this alone."

"Why?"

"Because it's Skye," he answered as if that should have been enough.

"Fine," Coulson stepped back. "But we run interference on our end. We watch everything you say and do."

"Okay."

Coulson was taken aback. He was very quick to agree to the terms.

"But when we're finished and Skye's back, I walk away from this with my team. We're not your prisoners, Coulson."

"It's Director… and fine… you three walk… but only if Skye comes home safe."

"Deal."

"So where are you off to?"

Ward turned to Bakshi.

"China," the British man supplied quickly. "Beijing to be more precise."

"How do you know that's where she is…?" Fitz spoke up for the first time.

"Because there's another city and a temple there." Bakshi shrugged. "Did you think San Juan was the only one?"

* * *

When Ward landed in Beijing twenty four hours later, he'd expected things to be bad. He didn't expect them to be this bad. Skye had been practicing.

He'd checked into a hotel chosen by Coulson and set up his surveillance on the city with Fitz's help. They'd given him a SAT phone and told him to check in every night at that same time. Coulson had said it was to make sure he hadn't been compromised. Ward knew that it was the Director's way of keeping tabs on him.

He dialed the only saved number and waited.

He was not expecting the voice that answered.

"Hey soldier," he could hear Kara grinning on the other end. "How was the flight? Excruciating, I bet…"

"You know how much I hate flying," he smirked.

"Says the guy who lived on a plane…"

"Is Coulson around or is he letting you answer the phone now?"

Kara laughed. "Actually, I'm with Fitz… he let me answer so I can talk to you… How are you? Really?"

"I'll be better once this is all over," he sighed. "I should go though. Tell Coulson I checked in."

"He'll be sorry he missed you," Kara muttered sarcastically.

"I'll bet."

"So are you missing pumpkin pancakes yet?"

He laughed. "Have some waiting for me when I get back, will ya?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Kara… I think I need to go though…"

"Ward…"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful."

"Always."

The line disconnected.

She hadn't been happy when he volunteered to go on this mission by himself but she'd understood. It was Skye. Kara knew better than anyone what that meant. He put the SAT phone in his satchel for the next day.

He was running surveillance on the city but that didn't mean that the inhumans spent time among humans. He didn't have any way of knowing whether or not Skye would appear in the local marketplace or if she was hidden away on purpose.

His mandarin was rusty but he'd picked up on a few of the locals complaining about all the frequent earthquakes in the area. That's how he knew that Bakshi had given him the right location.

Forty eight hours.

That's how long he'd been given to find her and bring her home before Coulson came after them. He was fairly confident that he'd only need half that time but he really had no way of knowing what he'd be dealing with.

And there was no guarantee that Skye would believe him once he found her. But that's what the SAT phone was supposedly for. A direct line of communication to Director Coulson himself. She'd believe him. She had to. Both their lives depended on it.


	2. Not Everyone is Who They Seem

**Chapter Two: Not Everyone is Who They Seem**

Skye rarely left Afterlife but today she'd wanted to spend time with the people of Beijing. At first they wouldn't let her out among other humans but Jiaying had given her permission. Lincoln didn't like her leaving but Jiaying was an Elder and she made their rules. It didn't matter though because she knew that she had to be back before sundown. Lincoln had warned her if she was just a minute late, she'd never see the outside world again. Skye knew better than to be late.

Lincoln had been… intense.

He was teaching her all that he knew about their people and how she could control her own powers. He was her Transitioner but Jiaying had been her guide. Being on a fault line gave her a sense of freedom she didn't used to have. But she still needed to learn how to minimize the damage her powers could cause. That's what they were teaching her. And she was almost there.

She walked through the marketplace looking at the small stands and the eager vendors before her eyes landed on a familiar figure in the crowd. She blinked and just like that he was gone. But there was no way he could even be in Beijing.

He was dead.

She'd killed him.

All it took was four bullets and he was down.

Skye looked around the crowd again to make sure. She shook her head with confusion before continuing through the marketplace. She was standing in front of a mirror, trying on a silk scarf, when he stood behind her. She saw his reflection in the mirror and jumped back into his arms.

She gasped when he steadied her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Coulson sent me," he mumbled against her. "You're in danger, Skye."

She pulled away from him violently and turned around to face him. "Am I supposed to believe that? How are you alive?"

"Trust me sweetheart, if you really wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

She clenched her jaw.

"I'm not lying, Skye," he tried to take a step toward her but she took a step back. He raised his hands in front of her a sign of surrendering. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm here to take you home."

"What? You think third time's the charm?" she spit out. "How many times will it take for you to see that kidnapping me doesn't end well for you?"

"I'm not…" he took a steadying breath. "That's not what this is… look… I'm going to reach for a SAT phone inside my bag. It's a direct link to Coulson… he can explain it all to you…."

He tried to reach for the phone in his bag but he felt the earth beneath his feet start to shake.

"Skye…"

"Don't move another inch… Or I will bring this entire marketplace down on us."

"You'd hurt all these innocent people?" he asked her incredulously. "That's not like you."

"You don't even know me, Ward." She stopped him before he could speak again. "That girl you knew, she's gone… It's only me now…"

"How'd you learn to control your powers like this?"

"Lincoln," she answered nonchalantly. "He's been teaching me to channel them safely so I don't hurt myself."

"But hurting others, that's allowed…?"

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black, Ward?"

"Damn it, Skye," he started. "Coulson gave me forty eight hours to bring you back… We don't have time for this."

"Go home, Ward." She rolled her eyes. "I may not have a gun on me but I can open up the ground beneath your feet. It's just as effective as four bullets. Trust me."

"Skye…"

The shaking became more noticeable now. The distraction was enough to cause him to look away and when he turned back to where she'd been standing, she was gone.

The shaking stopped though.

Ward pulled out his SAT phone and dialed out to the only number programmed.

"Did you find her?" Coulson's voice answered on the other line.

"I did…" Ward nodded before rubbing his face in frustration. "But I lost her."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I'm pretty sure she started an earthquake to get away from me…"

"I knew sending you in was a bad idea," Coulson growled. "I should have let May go instead of you."

"She wouldn't have gone with May either," he sighed. "Looks like she's got a new SO now."

"Who?"

"Someone named Lincoln," he answered. "I didn't get a last name. But I did get to tag her with one of Fitz's trackers that he gave me. She has no idea… I just need Fitz to-"

"I'm on it!" the engineer's voice could be heard on the line.

"Good job… Ward," Coulson choked on the praise.

"Thank you," he rolled his eyes.

"I've got a location!" Fitz told Coulson.

"Ward?"

He was nodding. "Send me the coordinates to the SAT phone. I will track her down. And yeah… I know my deadline is approaching."

"Just get her back here in one piece," Coulson mumbled before disconnecting.

* * *

Seconds later, Fitz had sent him Skye's location to the phone. He realized that this area was meant to be hidden from the world and settled in with the cover of night to hide himself as best he could. He'd probably have to kidnap her again. She'd never forgive him but at least she'll be back home and safe.

He figured this mission wouldn't be any different from the others. He just had to grab Skye and go. Get the hell out of Beijing and to the extraction point where May would be waiting for them.

Sneaking into their temple had been easy. Too easy for his liking if he was honest with himself. When he reached the center of the room, he knew he was surrounded before he saw anyone.

He never stood a chance.

They'd been waiting for him.

* * *

He was chained and tossed in a red room with two big double doors closed in front of him. They'd taken his guns and the SAT phone as soon as they'd apprehended him.

Getting out of the cuffs was easy.

Breaking down a steel door was not.

He sat in the center of the room waiting for someone to show up. He knew from previous experience that it was only a matter of time before curiosity got the better of them.

The doors creaked as they opened in front of him and he stood, towering over the blond man that entered the room.

"You must be Agent Grant Ward?" he sneered. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Lincoln, I presume? That's funny… Cause I've heard next to nothing about you."

Lincoln chuckled. "Oh you'll know me… soon…" he glanced down at the cuffs on the floor. "You break out of those yourself?"

Ward nodded with a shrug. "Child's play."

"Interesting," Lincoln smiled coolly. "I need you to come with me, Agent Ward."

"And if I don't?"

Lincoln gave him a sinister smile. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way… Just so you know, the hard way is a lot more fun for me than it is for you."

Two other guards walked into the room securing Ward's arms at his side.

"Come," Lincoln signaled to him. "She's waiting for you."

Ward walked into what looked like a temple to find Skye standing there looking confused.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" she asked watching Ward be dragged in. "Why is he here?"

"Didn't you tell me that this is the man who betrayed you, Skye?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah but…"

"He hurt you… he hurt your friends… your family, right?"

Her eyes snapped to Ward who was stoically standing there.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Give you want you want, Skye," Lincoln stepped in front of her. "Revenge…"

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Ward turned away, clamping his mouth shut as Lincoln looked over his shoulder with amusement.

"Isn't that adorable…?" he asked. "The human is jealous."

"If this is the part where I'm supposed to beg for my life, then she didn't tell you everything about me."

"I don't expect for you to live long enough to beg actually." He held out his hand toward one of the guards. "Although, I hope you do… I like hearing humans beg for their lives."

Skye's eyes snapped to him at that. "Lincoln?"

"Restrain her." He commanded his guards who held her tightly between the two of them. "And I would think twice about using your powers down here. Unless you want to kill us all…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You lied to me."

"And it was so easy too…" he smirked. "I'm betting it has something to do with this pathetic human… he really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"You son of a bitch…" Skye muttered. "You used me."

"I did…." He nodded. "I needed you here because of who your mother is… the Elders are too damn naïve for their own good…. And with your mother in charge-"

"My mother?" Skye gasped.

"Oh Skye… she didn't get to properly introduce herself to her own daughter… Your life is more tragic than a Shakespearean play."

"What did you do to her?" Skye tried to break out of the hold the guards had her in. "Where is Jiaying?"

Lincoln shrugged.

"Did you kill her?" Skye clenched her jaw.

"Your mother can't die, Skye. It doesn't mean I can't imprison her though."

"Where is my father?"

"Now, you suddenly care about your dad? Really?"

Skye glowered at him. "I hope you rot in hell."

"Look around you, Skye. This is your hell. And I'm going to do what we were created for." He told her. "But first, I really wanna kill this guy."

"Ward…" her eyes snapped to him.

"It's okay, Skye." He nodded reassuringly. "I'm okay."

"Even when you supposedly hate each other you still make we want to gauge my own eyes out." Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Enough with that already. Bring him over here."

Ward was pushed forward and forced to his knees in front of Lincoln. The blond inhuman showed him an obelisk just like the one Skye touched in San Juan right in front of him.

"Touch it," he encouraged.

Ward gave him a smug smirk.

"Touch it or I will touch you with it." Lincoln rolled his eyes. "I told you who the hard way was more fun for, didn't I?"

"Lincoln, don't do this!" Skye called out.

"Suddenly, you care about this guy?" Lincoln turned toward her. "Didn't you tell me you shot him in San Juan?" he turned back toward Ward. "She doesn't know that I know this but shooting you keeps her up at night. I would know… she's been sleeping in my bed." He winked at Ward. "I guess I got there first, huh?"

Ward tried to break away from the two inhuman guards that were holding him down on his knees.

"Now, touch it…" Lincoln put the obelisk right in front of his face.

"And if I don't?" Ward asked with narrowed eyes.

Lincoln sighed. "I told you the hard way was more fun for me than for you." He signaled toward one of the guard's holding Skye and Ward watched as the guard held a large blade against her throat.

"NO!" he fought hard against the two who were still holding him.

"Touch…. It…"

"Fine…"

"Ward! No!"

"If I touch it, you let her go." Ward bargained.

"I'll think about it."

"Ward, please don't do this… it will kill you…"

"I'm already dead…" he shrugged. "At least this way, you have a fighting chance, right…?"

"Ward…"

"Get on with it!" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Ward narrowed his eyes at him. "Your guards let go first."

Lincoln nodded to them to let go. Ward stood in front of him and held out his hand.

"Remember our deal," he narrowed his eyes.

"I said I'd think about it."

Ward took the obelisk from him swiftly, expecting to be turned to stone and wondering what that should feel like. He didn't know when he'd closed his eyes but he opened them slowly, looking down at the obelisk in his hand. It hadn't killed him.

But the symbols were glowing.


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Chapter Three: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

He thought he was dead. For the longest seconds of his existence, he truly believed that he'd died.

When he opened his eyes to see Skye standing there with her jaw dropped, he knew he was still alive. Her shocked face spurred him on and suddenly he found the strength to throw the guards off him. He ran toward her, blocking her from everyone. He towered over her small frame, using his height to his advantage.

"Now there's a plot twist," Lincoln sneered. "Looks like Skye does have a type after all… and it's not human."

Ward narrowed his steely eyes at the inhuman in front of him. "Stay the hell away from her."

Lincoln smiled smugly. "Color me intrigued, Grant… was it?" At Ward's hard glare, he continued. "I had no idea you were actually one of us. Were you adopted?"

Ward swallowed thickly.

"Do you even know who you are and where you come from?" Lincoln continued. "You are one of us. And as soon as I activate the Terrigen Mist, we'll all get to see what you're made of."

"No," Skye whimpered from behind him. "Lincoln, don't do this… just let him go…"

"Skye," he pouted leaning his head to the side, trying to get a look at her before landing his gaze on Ward. "You know I can't do that… Everyone must go through the change… even Grant Ward here…"

Ward took a step back still hiding Skye from the others. "If you let her go, I'll go through whatever change you want me to. But only if she gets out of here alive."

"Ward no!" Skye pounded her small fists against his back. "Don't do this! Don't trust him!"

"I don't trust him," Ward said over his shoulder. "But if it means getting you to safety, then I'll do whatever it takes. I'll stay… I'll join whatever army you're trying to build here… but just let her go."

"I've thought about it and decided I want you both instead," Lincoln shrugged. "But if you don't go through the Mist then she'll die anyway."

Ward heard a gasp from behind him and turned to find Raina holding Skye with a clawed finger against her neck.

"Hello Agent Ward," she lisped. "It's been a while…"

"Raina…. don't do this," he pleaded.

Raina's claw nicked Skye's neck, drawing blood.

"I wouldn't try her, Agent Ward," Lincoln smirked. "Raina doesn't like Skye very much as is. She tried to kill her and Raina is kind of holding on to a grudge."

"Fine," Ward looked over his shoulder at Lincoln. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt her."

"Good," Lincoln smiled. "The transformation could be painless or it could hurt like hell. There's really no way to tell. But it won't take long. Hopefully you don't end up with some kind natural disaster power like your girlfriend did."

"Oh yeah? What's your power?" Ward asked.

Lincoln smirked before closing his eyes and changing appearances right before Ward. He opened his eyes and smiled seductively. Seeing how Lincoln looked exactly like Skye made Ward falter.

"I can look like a dream," Lincoln told him in Skye's voice before transforming again into Ward's former mentor, John Garrett. "Or a nightmare."

Ward swallowed thickly.

"Or I can just send millions of volts into your body," Lincoln stretched out his hand and the static shock made Ward gasp in pain. Lincoln was pumping all of the electricity into his heart.

"Stop!" Skye called out. "You're killing him!"

Lincoln turned back into himself and smiled as he dropped his hand. "Shall we?"

Ward let out a deep breath before nodding slowly.

"Ward!" Skye struggled against Raina.

He looked back at her and shook his head. Her watery eyes gave him pause.

"Can I say goodbye?" he asked Lincoln. "Just in case I don't… make it…"

Lincoln shrugged. "You're lucky I'm sentimental…"

He nodded for Raina to let her go. Skye pushed away from the girl before running into Ward's arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I should have listened to you…" she was whispering against his chest.

He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes briefly. "You remember what I told you…. That we wouldn't turn our backs…"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"We haven't," he told her while holding her face in his hands.

She gave him a brief nod understanding before leaning up to kiss him. Ward took the opportunity to slip his hands in her back pocket, groping her. He could feel Skye's tears on his face and pulled away kissing her forehead before taking a full step back.

"A little more and we'd have to give you two the room," Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Get her locked up with Gordon. Give the traitor some company before he dies."

Skye let herself be dragged away. She looked back at Ward who gave her a swift nod in return.

* * *

They dragged her through the dungeons before throwing her in a dark cell. She was glad they hadn't cuffed her to the wall but they probably weren't expecting her to get out. She couldn't use her powers unless she wanted to bring all of Afterlife on top of them.

She waited a few moments after the guards had locked her in before reaching into her back pocket for the homing device Ward had slipped her. She pulled it out and sighed in relief. Their distraction had worked.

"Skye?"

She turned to find Gordon shuddering in a corner and ran to him. His skin was like ice.

"Gordon…" she whispered. "Just hang on… The Calvary is coming… I promise."

Skye took a deep breath before turning on the beacon signaling her location to whoever was holding the other one.

* * *

"That was a touching goodbye," Lincoln told him as they waited for everyone to leave the temple. "It was such a heartbreaking goodbye kiss."

Ward crossed his arms in front of him.

"So now what?"

"Now," Lincoln said. "I activate this and you stand there looking pretty. For the record, I hope you get some really cool powers. Maybe you can control the wind while Skye can make the earth shake… or fire could be good too I guess."

"You talk a lot," Ward commented.

"Does it bother you?"

Ward shrugged with a smug smile. "Just reminds me of crazy bastard I once knew."

Lincoln smirked. "I know a lot about you Grant Ward. Skye volunteered a lot of information. Unknowingly of course so don't blame her. Most of the time she thought she was talking to Gordon. But when I found out about you, I tested what I thought I knew…. I took on your face… She thought she'd been seeing things or dreaming because as far as she knew, you were dead."

Ward glared at him.

"But one night, she thought she was dreaming and if she hadn't woken up, I probably could have had all of her… before you even…"

Ward started toward him but Lincoln held up the obelisk between them.

"Don't even think about it, Agent," Lincoln grinned. "You kill me, she dies. You don't go through with this, she dies. I'm sure you get it."

Ward nodded slowly.

"It won't take that long, I promise," Lincoln told him before placing the Obelisk on the stand in the center of the temple. "This is it… I'll see you on the other side!"

He slipped out of the temple just before the doors closed.

Ward walked around the Obelisk, watching it open. He wondered if this is how it happened for Skye and Raina. He peered closer to the open Obelisk and the mist hit him full force. He could feel his entire body turning to stone but he didn't scream.

Seconds later, the cracks were beginning to form. He could feel the stone melt away from him almost like he'd been protected inside of a cocoon. Ward took a deep breath, feeling his skin burning. He could smell it too. He knew he was on fire but it was burning him from within. It was suffocating him. By the time it had all melted away, he was standing in the empty temple with his fists clenched at his side.

He was on fire.

* * *

Skye was shaking from the cold. She'd taken off her jacket and laid it over Gordon because he needed it more than her. It had only been a few minutes since she'd been locked in there but it felt like hours. Where was Ward? Did he make it through the change? Would they bring him to this same cell when it was all done?

The steel door opened in that moment and he was pushed in. Skye rushed to his side and touched him only to pull back her hand that had just been burned.

"I'd be careful," Lincoln warned. "Looks like your boyfriend is literal fire now… His skin could actually burn you until he learns to control his own body temperature. He passed out after the change. He'll wake up soon."

"You bastard." Skye mumbled. "You psychotic son of a bitch."

Lincoln smiled.

"Look on the bright side, Daisy, when he's no longer burning you… he can actually keep you warm in this cold cell."

He chuckled to himself before turning and closing the door behind him.

"Ward…." Skye tried to wake him up. "Ward… I need you to wake up…"

He mumbled so she tried to shake him again, making sure not to touch his skin. He came to and his hand touched her arm, burning her slightly. She gasped from the pain making him sit up and crawl away from her.

"Ward… it's okay…"

He looked at the burn mark he'd left on her arm. "I did that?"

"You didn't mean to," she told him with a sad smile. "It's okay. You're okay."

"Skye…"

"You'll just have to learn to control your body temperature," she told him. "When we get out of here, Fitz can help with that… he's actually been pretty good about my earthquake powers, you'll see…"

He nodded.

"Ward…"

"Just stay back, Skye," he pushed himself up against the wall as far as he could. "I don't want to hurt you…"

She'd already noticed that him being in the cell made it warmer than it was before.

"Okay," she nodded understanding. "Okay… but you don't have to sit all the way over there…"

"Skye…"

"We could use your help keeping warm… Especially Gordon…"

He nodded before standing and walking toward them. He sat down next to the two of them, making sure not to touch either one of them.

"We'll figure this out, Grant," she told him.

He looked up at the use of his given name. "How?"

"Because it's us," she smiled softly. "And we always figure it out…"

He nodded.

"So…" she started. "Fire, huh?"

He chuckled to himself.

"Ironic, isn't it?" he shook his head.

"Is it because of your affinity of fire or the part where you didn't like to be touched?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't have an affinity for fire," he told her. "And I didn't mind being touched… sometimes…"

Skye bit her lip.

"I guess my past is much more of a mystery than I thought." He frowned. "Everything was a lie."

"We'll figure that out too."

He nodded. "Did you?"

She nodded quickly. "I did."

"They'll be here soon then." He nodded leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "I'm sorry…"

She glanced at him. "For what?"

"I couldn't save you."

She smiled softly. "That's okay. Because we can save each other."

* * *

The homing device turned on while he was in the lab. He looked over his shoulder to find Jemma was distracted with something before quietly walking out of the lab before she'd notice. He walked straight to the training room at The Playground where May and Kara had been sparring each other.

Both women turned to him at the same time. He found it creepy and shuddered.

"Fitz? What is it?" May asked stepping closer to him.

"It's Ward. He activated the S.O.S.," Fitz held out the homing beacon. "I have his exact coordinates."

May turned to Kara who nodded swiftly. "I'll get Bakshi."

May nodded and shrugged. "Wheel's up in five… we leave before anyone else notices."

Fitz and Kara nodded and went in two separate directions to gather what they'd need. May threw one more punch at the bag in front of her before stepping off the mat and going to change.

They'd be in Beijing before dawn broke on the other side of the world.


	4. Family Always Has Your Back

**Chapter Four: Family Always Has Your Back**

The quinjet soared through the air at rapid speed. With May in the pilot seat, they knew they'd be getting to Beijing quickly. Fitz had disabled the GPS before they'd taken off. Kara and Bakshi had gathered as much as they could regarding medical supplies and food. They didn't know what condition they'd find Ward and Skye in. The truth is that they didn't know what to expect.

Fitz sat in the co-pilot seat next to May and looked out the window quietly.

The older woman smiled softly before turning toward him. "Everything okay, Fitz?"

He nodded. "Just uh… what if… what if they're already dead?"

"They're not," May answered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I may not trust Grant Ward as far as I can throw him but I do trust that he will do everything in his power to keep Skye alive."

Fitz nodded.

"I need you to be ready when we land, Fitz." She told him. "We don't know what we're going to find on the ground."

He nodded again.

"You should get some rest," she told him nodding toward the back. "We'll be in Beijing soon."

He got up from the passenger seat and went back to where he could lay across a few seats to try to sleep.

"You really believe that?"

May turned around to find Kara standing in the doorway of the cabin. "Believe what?"

"That part that Grant and Skye are still alive?"

May nodded. "I do."

Kara nodded in agreement. "So do I… Grant's a fighter." She sat down next to May. "When he got shot in Puerto Rico…." She paused with a frown. "I thought for sure he was going to die on me. But somehow he pulled through. Want to know what the most ironic part of it all was?"

May shrugged.

"I don't even think I had anything to do with it," she told the veteran agent. "I mean I did all the physical stuff, sure. I stopped the bleeding. I cleaned his wounds. I would change his bandages. But I didn't have anything to do with him pulling through. He would go into these cold sweats, get these really nasty fevers and all he'd ever say was one name… Skye… the person who shot him almost to death… that's what was keeping him alive in some sick twisted way… he loved her even after she put a few bullets in his back…"

May turned to her with a frown.

Kara chuckled. "For the longest time, I resented her. I hated her. When he told us we were going to turn ourselves in just to try to save her, I was so mad at him. I thought it was the stupidest idea. But I think I was just trying to ignore what I already knew. He loves her. And he always will. And you're right when you say he'll fight right through hell to keep her alive."

"You have feelings for him," May concluded.

Kara nodded. "It's a crush… it'll go away."

"Take it from someone who's been in some kind of relationship with Grant Ward," May started. "Everything he's done from the day he joined Coulson's team, has been to keep her safe. He's never going to stop loving her. And you deserve to find someone who loves you as much as he loves her."

Kara smirked. "Look at us… we're bonding."

May cracked a smile.

"Thanks though…. With this scar… It'll be hard to find anyone who could look past it to see me as Grant Ward sees Skye."

"You'll find that person," May told her. "And I should apologize… for what I did to your face."

"It's okay," Kara shrugged. "It's a part of me now. Reminds me of what I was saved from."

May nodded. "You should get some sleep too…" she turned back to see Bakshi sleeping on one row of seats and Fitz on the other. "But it looks like the boys took up all the beds."

"I'm fine here, if you don't mind the company," Kara smiled.

"I don't."

"Wake me up if you need a break," Kara yawned.

May smirked. "You fly?"

Kara nodded. "How do you think Grant and I got out of Puerto Rico when your girl was causing that massive earthquake?"

* * *

Skye checked on Gordon. His skin was no longer as icy as it was when she'd first been brought in. She sat back and looked at Ward.

"We should probably talk…" she started.

"About what?"

"I'm not sure…" Skye shrugged. "But it feels like we have a lot to talk about… how you feeling?"

"My skin no longer feels like its on fire," he shrugged.

"That's good," she smiled softly. "Can you create fire?"

"I think so," he said. "But I'm not sure if that was just an instant reaction to my skin feeling like it was on fire. I've been trying to start a small fire for you but haven't been able to."

"Your presence is making it warm enough," she said. "Thank you."

He nodded, lay his head comfortably against the wall behind him.

"Tell me about Garrett…"

His eyes snapped open and turned on her. "What?"

"Lincoln called him your nightmare," Skye shrugged. "I know his power is that he could get inside your head and basically bring out your worst nightmare and transform into that."

Ward stayed quiet.

"Why is Garrett your worst nightmare?"

He swallowed thickly.

"You should… tell her…" Gordon spoke up from the floor.

Skye jumped to check on him. "You're awake!"

"Thanks to you and Agent Ward here," he said with a smile before sitting up and frowning at Ward. "You should tell her the truth about your past."

"I don't even know what is true anymore," Ward told him.

"Tell her about Garrett," he said.

"How do you know about Garrett?"

"Gordon kinda knows everything," Skye said with a grin. "He found me in the woods after Coulson left me there…"

"Coulson left you in the woods?" Ward asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, in a safe house," she nodded. "Why?"

He didn't answer.

"Ward?"

"Garrett left me in the woods when I was fifteen," he told her. "He broke me out of juvie and promised to teach me how to protect myself so no one would ever mess with me. Then he dumped me in the woods with the clothes on my back and a dog for company."

Skye bit her lip. "What happened?"

"I lived out there for five years before being accepted in to the Academy. I was infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. for Hydra because Garrett said that Hydra were the good guys and S.H.I.E.L.D. had left him to die. He killed my dog the day he told me I'd been accepted into the Academy. Reminded me that attachments are a weakness. He spotted my attachment to Buddy and told me to kill the dog. When I couldn't, he did it for me."

"That's why you weren't a people person," she told him. "You kept people at an arm's length to protect them. That's why you kept pushing us away at first."

He nodded.

"What changed?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You changed," she shrugged. "Suddenly you were hanging out with us… you were our friend… what changed?"

"I was weak," he told her. "I fell in love with you and I started to care about them… I was weak and it almost got half the team killed."

"Ward…"

"And I was weak again tonight," he continued. "I'm the reason we're locked in this cell."

"Ward!"

He looked at her.

"There's plenty of blame to go around, starting with me, okay?"

"And me," Gordon spoke up.

"You really need to stop blaming yourself," she continued. "What happened tonight isn't entirely your fault. It's Lincoln… he's the enemy."

Ward nodded.

"Remember that the next time we see him."

Ward agreed with another swift nod.

"So who did I send our S.O.S. to earlier?"

Ward smiled. "Fitz…"

"Seriously?" Skye asked.

Ward nodded. "He was supposed to warn May and gather my team. They'll be the ones coming for us."

"Your team?"

"I'm working with Kara…" at her look of confusion he explained. "You know her as Agent 33." He waited for her to nod before continuing. "And Bakshi."

Skye lay against the wall. "I thought you weren't loyal to Hydra."

"I'm not," Ward defended. "And neither are they."

"But Bakshi…"

"Was brainwashed…. Just like Kara…. We broke the compulsion." Ward smiled softly. "Me and Kara…"

"Oh," Skye nodded.

He turned to her. "What?"

"I just didn't realize that you and Kara were… you know… together…" she shrugged.

Ward smirked. "We're not… Kara and I are just friends…"

"The way you talk about her, you'd think she was more."

"Trust me," Ward shook his head. "We've gone down that road and it was a disaster…"

"Why's that?" Skye asked looking away to pick at her jeans.

"Because I'm still in love with you," he told her making her snap her eyes to him. "And I probably always will be."

Skye let a small smile form on her lips as daybreak was coming through the only window in their cell.

"We've been in here all night," she pointed out so she wouldn't have to respond to what he'd just confessed.

Ward chuckled before shaking his head. "You didn't used to be this shy…"

"I'm not shy," she defended.

"You can't even acknowledge that I just told you that I love you," he told her.

"Because, I wanted to point out that we've been in here all night." She shrugged. "Besides! I made the first move kissing you in that storage closet last year and I kissed you in that temple last night! So don't act like I haven't made my feelings known."

"Oh so you can kiss me when we're about to die but actually saying the words is hard," he shook his head in frustration. "Good to know, Skye."

"Yeah well, actions speak louder than words anyway," Skye spit back.

"Um…" Gordon tried getting their attention.

"That's rich coming from you!" Ward fired back.

"Excuse me…" Gordon tried again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skye could feel her face turning red.

"Oh you know exactly what it means," Ward threw at her. "Let's not forget who shot whom and left them for dead."

"Oh… if I wanted you dead… you'd be dead…" Skye rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" Gordon interrupted their argument.

"WHAT!" They both turned toward the man with no eyes.

He was taken aback and tried hard not to smile. "I think your friends are here…"

Skye and Ward both stood up and tried to listen for any disturbances outside. The steel door was being opened so they both took a step back with Ward shielding Skye from the door.

The familiar face that stepped in the doorway was grinning.

"Did someone call for The Calvary?" Kara asked with a bright smile.

May stepped up beside her and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Kara asked. "I've always wanted to be able to say that… and that's technically your code name."

Ward gave his friend a look that told her to stop.

Kara shrugged. "Tough crowd."


	5. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Chapter Five: Two Sides of the Same Coin**

Kara stepped into the cell and went straight to Ward's side.

"Don't touch him!" Skye called out.

"Why?" Kara glared at her.

"He'll burn you."

Kara rolled her eyes and turned back to Ward.

Ward moved away from her. "She's right, Kara. I went through the Mist."

"You?" Kara asked. "Are you saying that you're now like her?"

He nodded with a frown.

"Oh Grant…" Kara whispered. "Fire?"

He shrugged. "Looks like it."

"We'll get you checked out by Fitz on the Quinjet," May called out to them. "But right now, we gotta go."

Ward stood up as Skye and Kara helped Gordon stand. The two women held the inhuman between both of them. Under different circumstances, it would be Ward doing the heavy lifting, but he would have harmed Gordon in his condition.

The five of them stepped out of the cell and walked down the hallway. Ward noticed that there were no guards.

"Were we not being guarded?" he asked May.

She shook her head. "We found that odd too. Fitz and Bakshi are waiting for us in the Quinjet. We need to move."

"No," Ward shook his head. "It's a trap. He was waiting for you. This is exactly how he caught me."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Lincoln stepped out of the shadows with a smug smile.

"Did you really think I'd let you three leave me?" he sneered.

May took position blocking him from the other four.

"You must be The Calvary," Lincoln smiled with intrigue. "I've heard a lot about you…"

"Then you know I'm about to kick your ass," she responded.

"You're still just human," he said. "I don't care how many people they think you saved in Bahrain. I can look inside your head and know what really happened."

"You can try," she narrowed a glare at him.

Ward stepped forward. "You'll have to get through us to get to them."

"You've barely had your powers for a day," Lincoln crossed his arms. "You think you know how to use them already?"

"I don't need them to kill you."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you in front of her," Lincoln smiled smugly.

"May, get them out of here," he told her over his shoulder.

"Ward…" Kara started.

"Get them out of here, May."

Ward circled Lincoln.

"You think they'll get very far?" Lincoln asked. "My guards know not to let them leave."

"I just need them to get far away from you. May will handle the rest."

"You know…" Lincoln started. "You could have been my right hand. I've seen what your powers are and what they could do. You could be a god among men."

"Thanks… but I've already been someone's right hand. It wasn't fun the first time and I doubt it'll be fun this time around."

Ward threw the first punch, which Lincoln easily dodged. The two of them danced around each other until Lincoln was able to get his fist to connect with Ward's jaw. Ward looked up at him and spit blood on the floor. Lincoln smiled.

"Did you think it would be easy? You're still not feeling 100% after you passed through the mist." Ward dodged a few hits. "That is my advantage." Lincoln was able to hit him again. "The fact that you don't understand your power yet and I do is another advantage that I have over you."

Lincoln sent another electric shock through Ward.

Ward swung at him and continued swinging until he was able to get a hit in.

"Yeah but I learned to fight dirty," he said. "That's my advantage."

Ward punched him again and swiftly kicked Lincoln in the abdomen, knocking him to the floor.

"Yeah," Lincoln laughed spitting out blood. "But can you hit me when I look like her?" he changed into Skye within seconds. "Or what about when I look like him?" Ward took a step back when John Garrett appeared in front of him. "You used to let him hit you, isn't that right? Whenever you screwed with a mission or when you needed to lie to Skye and the team about where you'd been? I know it all because I can see it all inside of your head."

Ward took another step away from him- from John. He thought he'd gotten over this. John Garrett was dead. This was not John. If he closed his eyes and opened them, he'd see Lincoln again. And he could punch that smug smirk off his face.

"What's the matter, son?" Lincoln baited him with John's voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

Skye helped Kara carry Gordon to the Quinjet before stopping to look back at the temple.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"He needs my help," Skye told her. "I'm going back!"

Kara nodded. "You guys really are crazy. But go! I'll stall."

"Thank you," Skye mouthed before running back into the temple. She used her powers to push back anyone who stood in her way until she reached the room where she'd left Ward fighting Lincoln.

When she arrived, she watched Lincoln tormenting Ward with John Garrett's form. She could feel herself losing control when the room started shaking.

When Lincoln was just a few more steps from Ward, he felt the room shaking. Lincoln dropped his façade and turned around to see Skye manipulating the vibrations around her. He lost his footing and stepped back but he didn't notice when Ward snapped out of it. Ward knocked him to the ground, beating on him until Lincoln face was losing its natural pigment. Lincoln turned back into Skye and looked up at Ward, making him pause.

"Ward!" Skye called out to him. "That's not me! You know that it's not."

Ward shook his head and lifted Lincoln's head, slamming it on the linoleum floor under them. He'd hit the other man's head so hard that a crack formed on the floor beneath them. Skye ran to his side and pulled on his arm.

"Come on! We've got to go! The temple is gonna collapse."

She pulled on his arm again, dragging him back outside to where the rest of their team was waiting to take off. Skye helped him onto the Quinjet and Kara closed the door before they'd fully stepped inside. Fitz was immediately at their side checking on Ward.

"He took a beating," Fitz told them. "Simmons will be able to patch him up better but I can help stop the bleeding. I've seen her do it."

Skye nodded and helped him sit in one of the seats as May got the Quinjet in the air.

"You touched him," Kara pointed out when she stood next to her, watching Fitz work on Ward while Bakshi gave him whatever he'd ask for.

"What?" Skye turned to the other woman.

"You touched him… practically carried him in here," Kara explained. "And you're not burned."

"He's learning to control it," Gordon spoke up with a smile. "He'll understand his family's legacy soon enough.

Skye smiled. "You can help him, right? Just like you were helping me…?"

"I can help him transition, yes." Gordon nodded. "I can help you too, Skye. I'm sorry your last transitioner didn't work out."

"I just hope he rots in hell." Skye muttered.

"Do you think he survived the temple collapsing on him?" Kara asked.

"I hope not," Skye shrugged. "But if he did, we'll be ready for him."

"Lincoln did not have immortality," Gordon told her. "It is likely that you did kill him. But that only means that others will come after you to avenge his death."

"So we keep them safe," Kara said. "We take care of our own."

Skye smiled at the other girl. "SHIELD has a similar motto."

"I learned that from him," Kara nodded toward Ward before moving to the cockpit with May.

"And we should find Jiaying… make sure she is safe," Gordon said.

Skye nodded watching Kara leave before walking up to Ward who was being tended by Fitz and Bakshi. "Guys, can we have a minute?"

Fitz nodded. "The bleeding stopped. It was just a couple of cuts and bruises. Nothing serious. He should still rest though."

Skye nodded. "I'll make sure he sleeps."

Ward looked up at her with a smirk. "When did you become my SO?"

She sat down next to him. "When you decided to stupidly inhale a Mist to protect me…" She bumped his shoulder, which made him groan. "I'd ask how you're feeling but I think I know the answer."

"I've been better," he shrugged. "This isn't the worst I've ever been through…"

Skye nodded, knowing he was talking about after San Juan.

"I never apologized," she told him. "For shooting you."

"I'd say I deserved it," he chuckled. "But those four shots were a bit over the top if you ask me."

"I needed to make sure you'd stay down long enough to let me go," she frowned. "I've seen you get two bullets and still keep going."

He smiled softly. "I'm not mad at you. I understood then and I understand now."

"That's just it though," she told him. "How can you not be? I shot you. And as far as you knew, I wanted to kill you."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have."

"But you didn't."

"Damn it, Ward!"

"Skye, it's like you said… if you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

She shook her head. "You're such an idiot sometimes, robot…"

Ward smiled softly settling back into his seat and lifting his arm, inviting her to lean against him. "So I'm assuming that's our new mentor?"

She nodded falling comfortably at his side. "Yeah… he's gonna help us get a handle on these powers for good. And we're gonna find my mom."

"It could be worse," he told her leaning his head back.

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone is better than John Garrett…"

* * *

They landed in an empty field a few hours later, as soon as they'd cleared US airspace. May stepped into the cargo hold of the Quinjet and lowered the ramp.

"What's going on?" Skye asked her SO.

"You're not coming back with me," May told her. "None of you are."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Skye asked.

"If it's true what he said and there are going to be inhumans after you, they're not the only ones," May explained. "The government is going to be after you. And as much as he won't want to, Coulson will have to give you up to them. All of you…" May looked over Skye's shoulder at Gordon and Ward.

"May, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to go with him, Skye." She glanced at Ward. "I may not trust him in a lot of things but I do trust him to keep you alive while you're on the run. He has formed a good team and with Gordon here, you should be plenty safe. Find your mom… stay safe."

"You're the one who's kept me safe," Skye argued with her. "You and Coulson! You always have…"

"We can't keep you safe anymore," May told her. "As much as we want to, coming back with me is not the safe option. You need to go and get as far away from us as you can."

"But…"

"Go, Skye," May told her. "Trust me…"

Skye nodded.

Ward picked up a bag with a few medical supplies and turned to Fitz.

"Keep it," the young scientist told him. "Just… take care of that wound. Bakshi can help and Kara too. Don't ask Skye though. She's a bit of a disaster with this sort of thing."

Ward nodded with a smile before walking up to May. "Thank you for saving us."

"Don't make me regret it," she told him with all the seriousness that she could muster.

Ward nodded in understanding before stepping off the ramp. Kara and Bakshi followed with their own respective nods to May.

Gordon followed next. "Thank you, Agent May. History will remember you as a warrior. I'll make sure of it."

May cracked a smile. "Just don't call me The Calvary in those history texts you plan on writing."

"I won't." Gordon smirked before following the other three.

Skye bit her lip with watery eyes and looked at May.

"Go, Skye."

The young girl threw her arms around her SO and hugged her as tightly as she could. "Thank you," Skye whispered before taking a step back to wipe at her face. She walked off the ramp and walked up to Ward.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

Fitz watched the scene unfold while standing next to May.

"If you want to go with them, Fitz, now's your chance to speak up."

He looked at her. "But… what about you… and Coulson and Simmons… you'll need me…"

"Forget about what we need, Fitz," May turned to him. "What do you want?"

He looked out at Skye standing with Ward. Deep down, he could feel that he still hated the man. A part of him never wanted to see him again. But there was that other part of him that knew he missed the friendship. And after the last few days, Ward had changed. He wasn't out to screw them over. Not like before. Fitz knew he'd already made the decision before he'd even stepped off the ramp.

He walked up to the group and overheard Gordon ask where they were going.

"I have a safe house that no one knows," Ward was saying. "It's where I healed… I built it when I was fifteen. That's a good place to regroup."

All of them turned to Fitz as he approached.

"If it's alright… I… I'm coming with you…"

Skye gave him a watery smile and threw her arms around him.

"Are we ready?" Gordon asked.

Ward nodded as Skye took his hand and Fitz's hand. The six of them held hands and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

May waited until they were gone before closing the ramp and walking back to the cockpit. She dialed a familiar channel and put on her headset. When he picked up on the other side, she took a deep breath. "They're gone."

"Are they safe?"

"Yes Coulson," May answered starting the Quinjet. "I made sure that they would be."

"Good," Coulson told her. "Come home. We have a war to plan."

"Copy that."

She didn't know where they'd gone and the truth is that she didn't want to know. They were safer this way. If anyone wanted to get to them, they'd have to go through her first. May flew back to the secret hideout Coulson had given her coordinates to quietly.

She smiled sadly, already missing the bustling noise that she'd gotten used to over the last few hours.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.


End file.
